Hahli
Hahli to nieśmiała i sumienna Ga-Matoranka pochodząca z Metru Nui. Została potem wybrana na Kronikarza Mata Nui. Przemieniła się w Toa Inika, a później w Toa Mahri. Biografia Matoran Metru Nui Hahli była jedną ze studentek Nokamy. Jak wszyscy Matoranie, została złapana przez Vahki i zamknięta w Sferze Matoran, zgodnie z rozkazami Makuty Teridaxa, podającego się za Turagę Dume. Mata Nui Rozmiar i siła fizyczna Hahli zmniejszyły się wskutek jej uwięzienia w Sferze. Na polecenie Nokamy, pomagała w budowie Ga-Koro z części Statków Powietrznych, którymi Matoranie przybyli na wyspę. 'Inwazja Bohroków' thumb|left|Hahli na Mata NuiHahli pracowała jako asystentka przędziarki lnu u Amayi, aż do ataku Pahraków na Ga-Koro podczas inwazji Bohroków. Wówczas, razem z Kotu i Macku, pomogła zdemontować drogę na groblę, tym samym odcinając drogę Pahraków do wioski. Oprócz tego mocno zaprzyjaźniła się z Ta-Matoraninem Jallerem, kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro. Gdy Bohrok-Kal wykradły Symbole Nuva, Hahli na własne oczy widziała, jak Gali traci kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Natychmiast powiadomiła o tym Turagę Nokamę. Po pokonaniu Kal, Hahli, podobnie jak reszta populacji Mata Nui, została przebudowana w większą, silniejszą formę. 'Turniej Kolhii' Turaga Nokama wybrała Hahli na zawodniczkę Kolhii zamiast Kotu. Grała w drużynie z Macku jako bramkarka. Po rozmowie z Shasą otrzymała Talizman Jedności, dostała też Talizman Szybkości od Kai oraz Talizman Czystości od Marki. Pelagia zabrała Hahli do Zatoki Naho, by popływała z Takea dla treningu Szybkości. Gdy Ga-Matoranki grały z Onepu i Taipu, użyła jej by wygrać. Onu-Matoranie zaprosili ją do Onu-Koro, gdzie zwiedziła Tunele Marn. Po zanurkowaniu w wówczas zalanej Wielkiej Kopalni i odzyskaniu sprzętu górniczego, pomogła Azibo aktywować jego śluzę, w zamian otrzymując Talizman Dobrobytu. Taipu trenował ją w Onu-Matorańskiej dyscyplinie Kondycji oraz podarował jej Talizman tej dziedziny. Hahli spotkała również Nuparu, który również by z nią potrenował, ale ona musiała już wyruszać do Ko-Koro. Zwiedzając, spotkała tam Jaatikko i Toudo, którzy dali jej Talizmany Przeznaczenia i Spokoju. W Zaspach znalazła Kantaia, który wytrenował Wolę Hahli oraz dał jej ów Talizman. Używając Woli i Kondycji, wygrała z Kopeke i Matoro. thumb|150px|Hahli jako Gracz KolhiiDocierając do Le-Koro, Hahli została powitana przez Kongu i Matau. Znalazła tam również Talizman Wiary. Trenując swoją Celność z Bambusowymi Kanoka, uzyskała też ten Talizman. Używając swojej usprawnionej Celności, pokonała Kongu i Tamaru, po czym wyruszyła do Po-Koro. Tam uczyła się o Kreacji u Hewkiiego i pozyskała kolejny Talizman. Ponadto trenowała Strategię przy zaganianiu Mahi. Otrzymawszy Talizman Strategii, użyła nowo pozyskanej umiejętności by wygrać z Hafu i Hewkiim. Opuściwszy tę wioskę, ruszyła do Ta-Koro. Tam Jaller skierował ją do Keahiego, by potrenowała Siłę. Oprócz tego uczyła się o Zasadzie Odwagi od Kapury. Używając całej zdobytej wiedzy, pokonała reprezentację Ta-Koro. Będąc niepokonaną, zabezpieczyła miejsce w mistrzostwach. Ostatecznie, Hahli i Macku przybyły na Stadion Kolhii w Ta-Koro, na mecz Ta-Koro z Po-Koro. Zespół z Ga-Koro wygrał Turniej, chociaż Po-Koro było blisko wygranej. Wtedy właśnie z torby Jallera wypadła schowana Maska Światła. Hahli chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale jako nowy herold Maski, musiał szybko wyjść. Szukając go, znalazła Talizman Odwagi w jego domu oraz Talizman Obowiązku na Ścianie Historii. Wróciła do Ga-Koro i przestudiowawszy wzór Nixie, użyła siedmiu jako podstawowej ilości (zamiast sześciu). Wyznaczone koordynaty oznaczały Zatokę Naho. Hahli pożeglowała tam z Pelagią. Znalazła tam Świątynię Czystości. Zlokalizowała Kryształ Czystości głęboko w oceanie przy odblokowaniu Świątyni Talizmanami. Po poinformowaniu Nixie, wyruszyła na poszukiwanie pozostałych świątyń. W Onu-Koro, po raz kolejny zanurkowała w Wielkiej Kopalni. Na samym jej dnie odnalazła Świątynię Dobrobytu, gdzie odzyskała Kryształ Dobrobytu. Świątynię Pokoju znalazła w Zaspach, gdzie trzy pomniki pozwoliły na otrzymanie następnego Kryształu. Na szczycie najwyższego drzewa Le-Koro znajdowała się Świątynia Wiary, skąd zabrała Kryształ Wiary. Świątynia Kreacji była na wpół zasypanym posągiem w Po-Koro - tam zdobyła Kryształ Kreacji. Z pięcioma Kryształami, wyruszyła do Ta-Koro, w poszukiwaniu ostatniego Talizmanu, Kryształu i Świątyni. 'Przybycie Rahkshi' Nagle trzy Rahkshi zaatakowały Ta-Koro, ale Hahli udało się opuścić most zwodzony, by umożliwić Matoranom ucieczkę. Stanąwszy twarzą w twarz z Lerahkiem, uciekła ze zniszczonego Ta-Koro. Natrafiła na Świątynię Odwagi, gdzie znalazła Talizman Odwagi. Używając go, odzyskała Kryształ Odwagi. Idąc Plażą Ta-Wahi, Hahli znalazła Wielki Teleskop z płaskorzeźbą Legendy Mata Nui. Zauważywszy otwory w podstawie, włożyła zgromadzone kryształy i została teleportowana do Kini-Nui, gdzie była świadkiem wyruszenia trzech kolejnych Rahkshi. Gdy Takua stał się Takanuvą, a Jaller zginął, Hahli była pogrążona w żałobie. To ona zaproponowała zamontowanie jego Kanohi na Ussanui, jako symbol prowadzenia do zwycięstwa i nowego światła. Wślizgnęła się nawet do Ussanui i wyruszyła razem z Takanuvą. Po dotarciu do Mangai, Toa Światła odesłał ją, by poprosiła Turaga i Toa Nuva o przybycie. Po bitwie, gdy Takutanuva trzymał wrota, Hahli przebiegała przez nie z Maską Światła. Została jednak zatrzymana przez tytana. Takutanuva zdecydował się oddać część swojej siły życiowej, by wskrzesić Jallera. Nokama uczyniła Hahli Kronikarzem, przez co stała się jedną z niewielu Matoran przysłuchujących się opowieściom Turaga z czasów gdy byli jeszcze Toa Metru i Toa Hordika. Gdy przybyła do Metru Nui, została wybrana przez Jallera na członka wyprawy na Voya Nui. Tam, razem z czterema innymi Matoranami, mieli zapobiec śmierci Mata Nui. Toa Toa Inika |thumb|left|Toa Hahli InikaPo przystaniu do drużyny Jallera, Hahli, razem z Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkiim i Matoro wyruszyła na Voya Nui, mając Takanuvę za towarzysza. Podróżowali przez Podwodny Szyb oraz Tunel Ciemności, ale natrafili na łuk, który nie przepuszczał istot światła. Po długim pożegnaniu, Matoranie ruszyli dalej sami. Przybyli do Karzahni, gdzie władca wyspy zabrał maskę Hahli i zastąpił ją inną. Rozkazał jej opowiadać o świecie poza wyspą, ponieważ Karzahni znał tylko swoje królestwo. Po godzinach opowiadania, Hahli i jej przyjaciele uciekli przy pomocy Kanistrów Toa, którymi dotarli na Voya Nui. Niedługo przed dotarciem do wyspy, ich kanistry zostały trafione błyskawicą z Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Jej energia zmieniła ich w Toa Inika. Po krótkiej dyskusji w jaskini, Toa Inika zaczęli wykonywać ich zadanie odnalezienia Toa Nuva. Natknęli się na Vezoka i stoczyli z nim bitwę. Po zwycięstwie spotkali się z Ruchem Oporu Voya Nui, gdzie rozdzielili się na trzy grupy - Hahli, Jaller, Dalu i Piruk tworzyli jeden z nich. Czwórka wyruszyła do grupy zniewolonych Matoran i zaczęli ich uwalniać przy pomocy sfer Zamor wypełnionych Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Hahli później połączyła się z resztą zespołu i stoczyła bitwę z Piraka. Podczas tej bitwy, Hakann i Thok użyli specjalnej Sfery Zamor, żeby zabrać moc Brutaki. Dało im to wielką moc, tym samym pozbawiając Brutakę przytomności. Ta dwójka szybko pokonała Toa, podczas gdy inni Piraka zaczęli poszukiwania Maski Życia. Gdy Toa odzyskali siły i ruszyli za Piraka, wdali się w kolejną bitwę, podczas której przywrócili Brutace jego moc, ale zostali oszołomieni w trakcie. Zanim Toa wrócili do akcji, Skakdi zaczęli już ich podróż po 777 Schodach. Toa Inika zdecydowali, że muszą ruszyć za nimi. Podczas ich przeprawy napotkali takie wyzwania jak Umbra i Komnata Śmierci. Ostatecznie trafili do Komnaty Życia, gdzie walczyli z Vezonem i Fenrakkiem. Toa udało się zepchnąć ich do jeziora lawy, ale obrońcy Maski wynurzyli się - Vezon bez szwanku, Fenrakk przemieniony w Kardasa. Drużyna walczyła z nimi ponownie, ale zostali pokonani przez moce Kardasa. Jednakże, udało im się zamrozić parę w czasie, przy pomocy Sfery Zamor stworzonej przez Axonna. Po pokonaniu Vezona, Matoro zdjął Ignikę z głowy Skakdi, tylko po to, by ta wyrwała mu się z rąk i wpadła do morza. Hahli próbowała ją odzyskać, ale nie udało jej się i utopiłaby się, gdyby nie pomoc nieznanego Matoranina z Mahri Nui, który umarł zaraz potem. Toa Inika i Toa Nuva przedyskutowali sprawę i ustalili, że ci pierwsi będą kontynuować poszukiwania Maski, podczas gdy ci drudzy przygotują się do obudzenia Mata Nui. Hahli, razem z pozostałymi Toa Inika, wyruszyła Korytarzem do Mahri Nui. Po drodze walczyli z grupą Zyglaków i uciekli do wód Dołu, gdy Zmutowany Jadowity Węgorz zaczął miażdżyć Korytarz. Toa podjęli walkę z nim. W tym czasie Ignika wydała z siebie krzyk o pomoc, który zmienił Toa Inika w Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri Przemienionym Toa udało się pokonać Węgorza i ruszyli w kierunku Mahri Nui. Po przybyciu, zostali wzięci za wrogów i zaatakowani przez Matoran. Hahli udało się przekonać Matoran, że są Toa i nie mają złych zamiarów. Podczas, gdy Matoro został z tyłu, pozostali Toa Mahri zostali poproszeni o oczysczenie Pól Powietrza z Krabów Keras. Tam zmierzyli się z Barraki, którzy przenieśli ich do morskich jaskiń. Później Hahli użyła swojej Kanohi Faxon by zahipnotyzować kałamarnicę pilnującą wyjścia. Razem z Nuparu i Hewkiim zaczęła badać dno morza w poszukiwaniu Maski Życia. Podczas ich poszukiwań, trójka natknęła się na zapas Miotaczy Cordak. Pokazali je pozostałym Toa Mahri i dodali je do arsenału drużyny. Wrócili do miasta, gdzie zostali znów zaatakowani przez Matoran, biorących ich za sojuszników Barraki. Hahli przekonała Defilaka, że nie są wrogami, przez poproszenie Kongu o wypchnięcie Matoranina do wody i zabranie jego bąbla powietrza. Zaraz potem wciągnęła go z powrotem, udowadniając, że gdyby Toa chcieli ich skrzywdzić, to Matoranie byliby już martwi. Defilak zaraz potem nadał drużynie nazwę Toa Mahri. Matoro przybył niedługo później, przedstawiając Maxilosa jako sojusznika. Toa wyruszyli ponownie na poszukiwania. right|thumb|200px|Toa Hahli Mahri Podczas badania dna, Hahli została zaatakowana przez Mantaxa. Zraniła go Protostalowymi Szponami i pociskami Cordak, a gdy ten szykował się do drugiego ataku, użyła mocy Maski i umknęła mu umiejętnością kameleona. Zaatakowała znienacka, tylko po to by przekonać się, że walczy z przynętą. Mantax sparaliżował ją przy pomocy swojego jadu, ale Toa zneutralizowała jego efekty przy pomocy maski. Zmierzyli się po raz kolejny i Hahli przekonała go, że pozostali Barraki go zdradzili. Doszli do kompromisu, a Hahli została mianowana pułkownikiem armii Mantaxa. Później Hahli walczyła z Hydraxonem, gdy ten próbował zniszczyć Ignikę. Jednakże, podczas ataku, Maskę przejął Mantax, który zwołał spotkanie z resztą Barraki. W międzyczasie, Hahli i reszta przekonali Matoran z Mahri Nui, żeby przeszli przez Korytarz i wrócili na Voya Nui. W drodze, Toa zostali zaatakowani przez zmutowanych Piraka. Gdy Avak próbował utworzyć więzienie, Axonn utworzył wybuch, który pozbawił przytomności obie grupy. Po odzyskaniu świadomości, Axonn zabrał Toa do jaskini, gdzie był schowany Terenowy Pełzacz Toa. Toa Mahri przy jego pomocy wrócili do Dołu. W Dole, Toa Mahri znów się rozdzielili. Hahli i Nuparu próbowali odciągnąć Barraki od problemów z Gadunką. Niestety, nie udało im się to, ponieważ Barraki odchodziły we wszystkie strony. Później, dwoje Toa Mahri uratowało Hewkiiego od śmierci w szczękach Gadunki. Trójka Toa zjednoczyła się z pozostałymi członkami drużyny i przygotowała się do zniszczenia Korytarza. Wtedy powróciła Gadunka, razem ze Zmutowanym Jadowitym Węgorzem i Starożytnym Morskim Gigantem. Toa zaczęli więc walkę z nimi, podczas której Hahli użyła swojej Faxon i stała się luminescencyjna, dzięki czemu zwabiła Giganta w pułapkę zastawioną przez Kongu. Toa Mahri zniszczyli potem Korytarz i podążyli za Matoro, który odzyskał Maskę Życia raz jeszcze. Barraki i ich armie ruszyli zaraz za nimi. Podczas pościgu, wszyscy Toa Mahri poczuli efekt śmierci Mata Nui i w jej wyniku podjęli decyzję - Matoro ruszy dalej i ożywi Wielkiego Ducha, a pozostali Toa stawią czoła Barraki i ich siłom. Po krótkim, lecz emocjonalnym pożegnaniu, Toa Mahri zatrzymali się, gotowi oddać swoje życia za życie Mata Nui. Toa stoczyli rozpaczliwą bitwę, z około tysiącem przeciwników przypadających na każdego z nich. Bardzo szybko zrozumieli, że przegrają z kretesem, więc Jaller zdecydował się na użycie Nova Blastu, poświęcając siebie i towarzyszy oraz zabijając wszystkich ich wrogów, aby Matoro mógł wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie i ożywić Mata Nui. Jednakże, gdy Toa Ognia zaczął przekierowywać swoją moc, Toa Lodu dotarł do celu. Wiedząc, że musi umrzeć, wykorzystał moc Maski Życia i przeniósł Toa Mahri na Metru Nui, umożliwiając im przy okazji oddychanie powietrzem. Hahli, razem z pozostałymi, dowiedziała się od losie Matoro od Vakamy. Później opowiedziała ich przygody Kopeke - nowemu kronikarzowi - i wyruszyła na uroczystość upamiętniającą Matoro w Koloseum. Od tego czasu, Toa Mahri przejęli obowiązek obrony Metru Nui. Podczas wypełniania go, pokonali i złapali Kardasa. Później Toa (oprócz Jallera) wyruszyli na poszukiwania tajemniczo zaginionego Takanuvy, a gdy wrócili, spotkali się z Toa Hagah, którzy powiedzieli, że ich celem jest zniszczenie Koloseum. Dwie drużyny stoczyły zaciętą bitwę, która skończyła się, gdy Hahli powaliła Kualusa, tym samym pozbawiając go kontroli nad przyzwanym Rahi. Gdy bestia została już poskromiona, Hahli i Gaaki współpracowały, by ugasić powstałe podczas walki pożary i ochłodzić tunel stworzony przez Toa Ognia i Kamienia z obu zespołów. Hahli, podobnie jak Jaller, chciała towarzyszyć Toa Hagah w głębiach Metru Nui, ale została na powierzchnii za ich namową. Zajęła się Hewkiim, który zemdlał z wysiłku po utrzymaniu całego Koloseum w zawieszeniu, a potem opuszczeniu budowli na miejsce. Gdy Toa opuszczali Koloseum, Hahli znalazła złoty kryształ unoszący się w powietrzu. Gdy próbowała go złapać, odsunął się i odleciał. Nieznajomy pokazał się drużynie i opowiedział im o Sercu Visoraków oraz o tym, że Horda Visoraków zjawi się tam gdzie jest owo Serce. Hahli i Nuparu zostali wybrani przez Jallera na towarzyszy. Troje Toa wyruszyło na Artidax, by umieścić tam kryształ. Gdy przybyli na wyspę, natknęli się na Takadoxa, który w znany tylko sobie sposób uciekł z Dołu. Barraki użył na nich swojej mocy hipnozy i uciekł ich łódką, zostawiając Toa na wyspie pełnej Visoraków. Hahli wybudziła się z transu przez kulę ognia wystrzeloną przez Jallera. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że będzie musiała, razem z pozostałymi Toa, wskoczyć do wody, zanurkować i w ten sposób przeżyć eksplozję. Wywalczyli sobie drogę do brzegu i uciekli w głębiny, tuż przed wybuchem wulkanu, która zabiła cały gatunek Visoraków. Gdy wrócili do Metru Nui, zastali je w środku oblężenia przez Bractwo Makuta. Toa szybko rozgromili grupę Rahkshi i weszli do miasta przez dziurę wybitą w murach miasta. Tam spotkali Turagę Vakamę, który przekazał im szczegóły swojego planu: Toa mieli odnaleźć Krakuę, Toa Dźwięku, który przebudziłby uśpione Bohroki z Archiwum. Hahli odnalazła go i przekazała mu rozkazy - plan powiódł się. Toa Wody zaczęła tworzyć sztorm, by pozbyć się floty Bractwa, ale ubiegła ją nagła burza, która rozrzuciła ich siły po okolicy. Wtedy na niebie ukazały się trzy pojazdy, które okazały się być Toa Nuva w Rockohu T3, Jetraxie T6 i Axalarze T9. Z pomocą Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri i Zakon Mata Nui odparli nacierające siły Makuta. Zanim niedobitki zdążyły uciec, sztorm w Srebrnym Morzu zmiażdżył statki Bractwa otaczające Metru Nui. Toa Nuva potwierdzili, że Mata Nui został obudzony, a Dume i Vakama zdecydowali, że następny dzień będzie dniem wielkiego świętowania w Koloseum. Jednakże, Hahli czuła się nieswojo po bitwie, mimowolnie sądząc że to nie oni powinni wygrać tę konfrontację. Odsuwając swoje zmartwienia na bok, dołączyła do świętujących Toa i Matoran. Celebracja została przerwana przez Teridaxa, który ogłosił, że przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha, a samego Mata Nui wypędził w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Rządy Teridaxa Hahli walczyła w obronie miasta z hordą Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego, które były nadzorowane przez Zakaziańskiego władcę, Nektanna. Piątka Toa Mahri włamała się do bazy na Zakazie, gdzie mieli się dowiedzieć, czy pozostali władcy wyspy sprzymierzą się z Teridaxem tak jak Nektann. Hahli poprowadziła Toa przez podziemną rzekę, na końcu której znaleźli ogromną komnatę pełną Skakdi. Tam widzieli powstanie fuzji Vortixx, Zyglaka, Steltianina klasy robotniczej oraz pięciu wcześniej zaginionych Piraka w zbiorniku z Energetycznym Protodermis. Fuzja wyszła ze zbiornika i poprosiła o posiłek, podczas gdy Mahri zdecydowali się na działanie. Powstały stwór urealnił marzenia Skakdi, a Toa zostali szybko podporządkowani jego mocy. Porzucili swoją broń i ruszyli w stronę Zakazian, by zaoferować swoje usługi. Spherus Magna Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, Hahli i inni Toa Mahri opuścili Wszechświat Matoran razem ze Skakdi i Fuzją Skakdi i przybyli na Spherus Magna. Podróżowali na wybrzeże Aqua Magna, gdzie Fuzja stworzyła fortecę i osiadła w niej. Niedługo potem, Annona przypuściła atak na siedzibę Skakdi i wyssała energię snów z każdego z nich, czyniąc ich szalonymi. Moc Fuzji automatycznie przyznała sobie ich sny, sprawiając, że forteca się rozpadła, a w okolicy pojawiły się anomalie. Podczas zamieszania, kontrola Fuzji nad Toa Mahri została złamana, umożliwiając im ucieczkę. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Matoranka na Mata Nui, Hahli spędzała większość czasu na wykonywaniu codziennych obowiązków, takich jak łowienie ryb czy robienie sieci, bez myślenia o podróżowaniu czy wyruszaniu na przygody. Nieśmiałość powstrzymywała ją przed odzywaniem się, mimo że Hahli miała mnóstwo pomysłów, przez co inne Matoranki często nie zwracały na nią uwagi. Mimo wszystko, Nokama potrafiła dostrzec w niej prawdziwy potencjał i wybrała ją na reprezentantkę Ga-Koro w turnieju Kolhii. Kiedy została Toa, Hahli początkowo była zdenerwowana w powodu nowej roli i mocy, jaką otrzymała. Jednak w końcu udało jej się do tego przyzwyczaić i często wolała wyruszać na misje sama niż w drużynie. Jako Toa Inika, Hahli posiadała moc Błyskawic oraz Wody. Błyskawica sprawiała, że Hahli była odporna na działanie Antidermis oraz nie mogła uwolnić strumieni samej Wody, gdyż ta zawsze miała w sobie część elektrycznej mocy. Hahli mogła jednak kontrolować istniejącą już wodę bez tego problemu. Po transformacji w Toa Mahri, Hahli straciła moc Błyskawicy i mogła oddychać tylko wodą. Kiedy Matoro teleportował drużynę z powrotem na Metru Nui, dał im zdolność oddychania zarówno wodą jak i powietrzem. Maska i narzędzia Jako Matoranka, Hahli dzierżyła Kij Kolhii po wybraniu jej na członka drużyny. Kiedy została Kronikarzem, otrzymała także Włócznię Kronikarza. Nosiła niebieską Kanohi Kaukau bez mocy. Po transformacji w Toa Inika, Hahli nosiła Kanohi Elda, która pozwalała jej namierzyć położenie Maski Życia oraz innych ukrytych obiektów, w tym użytkownika maski Iden w formie astralnej. Narzędziami dzierżonymi przez Hahli w formie Inika były Laserowy Harpun i Miotacz kul Zamor wypełnionych Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Jako Toa Mahri, Hahli walczyła Protostalowymi Szponami i miotaczem Cordak. Miała parę przypominających skrzydła płetw na plecach. Jej maska w tej formie to Kanohi Faxon. Informacje o zestawie thumb|left|170px|Zestaw Hahli z 2003 roku thumb|85px|Minifigurka Toa Hahli MahriMatoranka Hahli w formie po przebudowie została wydana w 2003 roku jako mały set. Posiadała sprzęt do gry w Kolhii. Dzięki mechanizmowi, mogła poruszać obiema rękoma. Zestaw składał się z 25 elementów. Toa Hahli Inika została wydana w drugiej połowie 2006 roku jako średni set. Wyposażona była w Laserowy Harpun oraz Miotacz Zamor, mogący oddać 4 strzały. Zestaw składał się z 46 elementów. Części z zestawu Hahli mogły zostać użyte razem z częściami Nuparu i Hewkiiego do zbudowania Toa Jovana. Toa Hahli Mahri została wydana w drugiej połowie 2007 roku jako średni set. Wyposażona była w Protostalowe Szpony i Miotacz Cordak, mogący oddać 6 strzałów. Zestaw składał się z 59 elementów. Mifigurka Toa Hahli Inika ukazała się w playsetach Brama Komnaty Lawy, Twierdza Piraka oraz Wyścig po Maskę Życia w drugiej połowie 2006 roku i składała się z 7 części. Minifigurka Toa Hahli Mahri ukazała się w playsecie Terenowy Pełzacz Toa w drugiej połowie 2007 roku i składał sie również z 7 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Chiara Zanni podkładała głos Hahli w Masce Światła w oryginalnej wersji językowej. *W polskiej wersji językowej, głosu Hahli użyczyła Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek. Pojawienia *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Opowieści Masek'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła (Książka)'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 3: Poniżej Ciemności'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 5: Podróż Strachu'' *''BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' *''Komiks 2: Zemsta Axonna'' *''Komiks 3: Starcie'' *''Komiks 4: Zimne Światło Świtu'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Piekło'' *''Komiks 5: Finałowa Bitwa'' *''Komiks 6'' *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' *''W ciemność'' *''BIONICLE: Mahri Nui'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Władanie cieni'' *''Saga Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia'' (tylko wspomniana) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Animacje Online Bohrok'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Animacje Online Bohrok-Kal'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: Ostatnia Kronika'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Film)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Animacje Online Piraka'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Szturm Inika na Wyspę'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria:Hahli en:Hahli de:Hahli fi:Hahli Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ga-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Inika Kategoria:Toa Mahri Kategoria:Woda